Epi 44 Survive
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: True friendship


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 44 "Survival"

Part of our lessons in the Academy, was how to survive with whatever you had to work with, even nothing! Though we didn't teach this that much, the lessons made sure that you knew what you were doing no matter what the conditions were. Though I never taught much on this subject, soon my own life would depend on that skill.

Theme Song

When I lived on the surface, every summer I attended some type of summer camp, but my last 2 years, I attended 2 survival camps in Montreal and in Alberta which really blew me away, so I decided to make my own single survival camp just as an activity for me. I packed up a small supply of food, some clothes, my slugs and a few other things. I went to a cave where a little bit in, was a large opening, almost like a large round room where I would spend a week and had to do with the supplies that I had. I headed out after saying a farewell to my friends and was off for some time of relaxation.

When I reached the cave, I walked into the room and set up camp and started a fire. I took a few books with me along with a com signal to keep in touch with everyone as well as contact them if something went wrong. I also had to slugs to keep my company and at first everything was going smoothly, but that soon changed.

The next day when I woke up, the tunnel was blocked! I hadn't brought any of my more powerful slugs. The only ones that I brought were: Burpy, my Aquabeak, Slyrun slug, and Greenflower slug. None of the slugs could smash through the rocks and boulders; I was trapped! I called all my slugs, and all showed up for roll call. We looked for the com device, but it was nowhere to be seen. I was trapped in there without anyway of contacting anyone or anything!

Even though we were trapped, I was able to see a bit of light! I shoved away a few rocks, even though I was able to see anything, my slugs managed to squeeze through, but they didn't want to leave me. "Thanks guys" I said smiling. They gave out little happy chirps and jumped up on my shoulders and licked and cuddled my face, while I laughed. "That tickles! Guys, that tickles" I said laughing and falling down laughing with all my slugs.

Even though I had lost many of my supplies, I knew that I was able to survive this one week with only enough food for barely 3 days. We all had a small dinner and soon my Slyrun slug soon made us fall sound asleep. I told the slugs to leave the cave to go find food for themselves and then come back, but they wouldn't leave my side: they were my friends, and they were by my side the whole was through.

Even though I had my loyal soldiers with me, we encountered a large problem. During the second night, insects got into our supply box and ate much of the food and spoiled the rest! Now we were in really big trouble. Now I really needed the slugs to go out and find food, but they still would leave me. I began to dig, maybe to find something! I dug and dug until I hit a small underground stream! I began to drink along with my slugs, but we were starting to get hungry. I needed to test if maybe Burpy could explode the ruble when we needed to get out, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. "You did you best buddy, don't be ashamed, you made me proud" I said cheering up Burpy as his frown of sorrow turned into a smile of joy.

Now we were truly stuck, my com was missing, my slugs couldn't punch through the ruble and we had no food. We were able to survive the next 4 days, but at the end of the day, I didn't have the strength to move! I had one last idea, but after this, then any hope for survival would be gone. I loaded the Aquabeak named "Splash" and Burpy into my staff and attempted a fusion shot, but not even that was able to punch through all the ruble; there was still another half to remove, but my slugs strength was now drained. "This is it guys, I love and thank you for staying with me this whole time, but you have to leave, there's no point in all of us dying" I told them, but it was too late, for they also had no energy to move after the fusion shot. We all had a last prayer and I confessed to my slugs all my sins, and before I knew it, I passed out, but I continued to breath. "Goodbye..goo...goodbye...go...g..."

I began to walk up under a bright light and all types of wires and toobs in and on me. I felt my strength coming back and when I turned my head, I saw my slugs in little hospital beds next to me. I began to cry and said quietly "Thanks guys...Lord...thank you. May you be adored for all eternity." My family and team came into the room and asked me how I was doing. "It's not as bad as it looks, but I'm fine. Thanks guys. How did you know to go and get me?" I asked. We called you on the com signal and you didn't answer. We thought maybe you were asleep, but after the 3rd time, we knew something was wrong. So we came and got you." explained Estera. "Thanks guys, I own you guys my life, but make sure that the slugs are given the highest and best treatment possible; they deserved it.

A special award was given to the slugs by me for perfect loyalty and sticking by my side through the whole time at the cave. They were given special rooms and many other cool treats in reward for their loyalty. They all chirped in happiness and gave a big hug. "I love you guys" I said crying with joy.

"Loyalty and friendship, which is to me the same, created all the wealth that I've ever thought I'd have."


End file.
